


Maybe Because I Love You

by Marimimi14



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, College!Mark, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure!Donghyuck, M/M, Nomin if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 04:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16422515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marimimi14/pseuds/Marimimi14
Summary: Donghyuck fell in love with his best friend. But Mark had a girlfriend and Donghyuck was sure nothing could happen between them. What if he's wrong?





	Maybe Because I Love You

Donghyuck doesn’t remember when he became friend with Mark. According to the younger, they’ve known each other since forever. What he does remember is when he fell in love with Mark.

 

 They were 13 and 14 years old. They were playing Mario Kart as usual in Jeno’s basement. Mark had just won a race against Donghyuck and he was so happy about, almost jumping up and down while laughing.

 

“I finally beat you! I knew you weren’t as good as you said.” Mark said with a huge smile

 

Donghyuck didn’t respond. He was lost in his thoughts, looking at his best friend with a found expression. He snapped out of it when Jaemin gently poked him in the ribs. Donghyuck looked at his other friend, his cheeks a pale shade of red. Jaemin smirked at him with an arched brow but didn’t say a word. That day began the long pinning of Donghyuck.

 

When they were 15 and 16 years old, Mark started dating a girl from their math class and even if Donghyuck told him he was happy for him, it was a lie. He couldn’t believe that Mark was dating someone else than him. At this point, Donghyuck started hanging out less with Mark. He felt as if he would explode anytime Mark would talk about his girlfriend. He invented lies to cancel previous plans and stayed in his room during the weekends. Sometimes Jeno and Jaemin would come and hang out with him.

 

“You’ll need to talk to him at one-point Hyuck,” Jaemin said one day, lying in Donghyuck’s bed next to the other

“No. I don’t see the point. He’s with someone else. I don’t want my feelings to ruin his relationship or our friendship.” Donghyuck replied, eyes fixed on the ceiling

“Dude we’re starting to run out of ideas to explain to him why you’re so distant. Maybe the truth would be better.” Jeno said, lying at Donghyuck’s right

“As if. He’s with a girl, pretty sure that means he won’t be into boys and he won’t be into me.”

“That means absolutely nothing. He could be bisexual or pansexual for one. And come on he’s your best friend you really think he would let something like that take you apart.” Jaemin argued.

 

Donghyuck kept silence. He didn’t know what to tell his friends. He was pretty sure Mark wouldn’t push him away because of his feelings and he already knows Donghyuck was gay. It wouldn’t be that much of a shock. The thing was, he was afraid. Telling Mark would mean some things were bound to change between them and he wasn’t ready for that.

 

***

 

A week or two later, Donghyuck opened his door and was face to face with Mark. At first, he froze. What was he doing here? He thought about closing the door and go back inside but before he could do anything Mark’s voice stopped him.

 

“Hey, I know you’re avoiding me for some reasons and maybe I did something wrong, but I really miss you. Can I come in?” He asked almost desperately.

 

Donghyuck stared at him for a few seconds. He wasn’t used to this expression on Mark’s face. He looked like he was about to cry. He simply moved out of the way and Mark entered the house with a faint smile.

 

They went to Donghyuck’s room without a word. They sat next to each other awkwardly. Donghyuck hated it. Nothing was awkward with them usually. They were always super close. Normally, they would probably be cuddling in Donghyuck’s bed and watching Netflix on his laptop. Mark wasn’t a big fan of marks of affection in public, but when they were alone he didn’t mind.

 

“I miss you on the weekends,” Mark said finally with a soft tone. “And I’m sorry for whatever I did to make you mad or uncomfortable.” He added, looking at his hands on his lap.

“’Mark, don’t. Seriously, I’m just over…”

“I’m not finished, Hyuck.” Mark interrupted him. “I don’t care why you’ve been distant. I just need my best friend right now.”

“Ok,” Donghyuck replied unsure of what Mark meant.

 

Mark took a deep breath. “Minji broke up with me.” He said looking up at Donghyuck.

 

“Shit Mark. I’m so sorry.” Donghyuck said even if he had a warm happy feeling in his heart.

“Don’t be. She broke up with me because she said I wasn’t committed to our relationship. She said I was in love with someone else, not her. And I think she’s right.”

 

Donghyuck’s eyes went wide with surprise. “Who is it then?” He asked, apprehending Mark’s answer

 

Mark didn’t reply at first. He had reached to Donghyuck’s hands and was playing softly with his fingers. “Hyuck, I really couldn’t think about anything else but you these past few weeks. It hurts so much to not talk to you every day and I didn’t even know what I did. I was talking about you all the time. Asking Jaemin and Jeno what was going on with you. Texting you but having no reply. I felt as if my heart was being torn.”

 

“What do you mean?” Donghyuck asked in a murmur, his mouth dry.

“I love you. I’ve always been in love with you.” Mark said, his eyes never leaving Donghyuck’s.

 

Donghyuck’s lip had been trembling all through Mark’s speech and his last sentence was the final straw. A small sob escaped his lips and tears gently went down his cheeks.

 

“You’re crying. I’m so sorry. I knew this was a bad idea to tell you, but I couldn’t keep it to myself any longer.” Mark said, drying Donghyuck’s tears with his hands

 

Donghyuck shook his head. “You don’t understand. I’m so in love with you it hurts.” Donghyuck said before wrapping his arms around Mark and hugging him tightly.

 

Mark hugged him back and kept him in his arms for as long as he needed. He ran his fingers through Donghyuck’s hair until he stopped crying. After a minute Donghyuck let go of Mark and leaned back to look up at the older.

 

Mark dried the last of his tears with a fond smile. When he was done, he kept a hand on Donghyuck’s cheek.

 

“What?” Donghyuck asked, a pale pink on his cheek.

“Nothing. I’m going to kiss you.” Mark replied before leaning in and putting his lips softly on Donghyuck’s

 

It was clumsy, their lips touching shyly and out of synch. But as soon as Mark’s lips touched Donghyck’s the younger felt as if the weight of the world was lifted from his shoulders.

 

They separated a few seconds later, Mark’s hand still cupping Donghyuck’s cheeks. Their lips a few centimetres apart. Donghyuck probably had a dumb smile on his face but he didn’t care. Mark was in love with him.

 

“Hyuck, would you be my boyfriend?” Mark asked after a few seconds of silence.

 

Donghyuck didn’t reply, not trusting his voice. He simply pecked Mark’s lips softly and wrapped his arms around Mark. They ended laying on Donghyuck’s bed, cuddling. Everything was back to normal. Their legs intertwined, Donghyuck’s head on Mark’s chest, and a dumb TV show playing on his laptop. The only thing that was really different was that Mark would kiss Donghyuck’s face once in a while.

 

The next Monday, they entered school hand in hand. Jeno and Jaemin were waiting for them at the entrance and noticed the hands.

 

“So? Who add the balls to confess?” Jaemin asked as soon as they were close enough to hear him.

 

His question made Donghyuck blush a little. Mark smiled at his friends before pointing himself proudly.

 

“Thank God. It was so tiring to manage both of you when you weren’t speaking.” Jaemin said with a smirk.

“Come on Jae. Let them breathe.” Jeno said but he was also smirking at his two friends.

 

***

 

A year later and they were still going strong. They rarely fought and if they did it was always about something petty. Otherwise, they were the normal couple that every high school has. They were holding hands in the hall and they sometimes exchanged quick kisses at lunch with their friends teasing them. Donghyuck was happier than ever before. Come on his childhood crush liked him back. What could be better than this?

 

The only cloud on his sunshine days was the fact that Mark was a senior and Donghyuck was a junior. That meant that Mark was graduating this year, but not Donghyuck. Donghyuck tried to not think about it. After all, they still had a complete year before that. But things were harder to ignore as time went by. Like when Mark spent a weekend in his room to fill up college entrance applications. Or the fact that they had more study dates than ever because Mark needed the best grades possible this year. Donghyuck wasn’t complaining. Anything was fun as long as he was with his boyfriend. But it was also a constant reminder of what was coming.

 

The hardest part was when Mark received his answers for the colleges he had applied to. Some of them were far away. Like other side of the country far away. But Donghyuck didn’t dare to ask which one Mark you’ll like the most because he was afraid of his answer.

 

One day, Mark barged in his room, with a blinding smile on his face. He was holding a piece of paper in his hand. Donghyuck looked up from his textbook, startled by his entrance.

 

“Guess what?” Mark asked happily almost skipping to his boyfriend.

“I don’t know but if my senses don’t fail me I guess it has something to do with the paper in your hand,” Donghyuck replied, closing his textbook. He knew Mark wouldn’t let him study anymore today.

“You’re no fun Hyuck. You haven’t even tried.” Mark said, kissing Donghyuck on the cheek with a smile. “But you’re right. I’ve received an answer from my first choice.” He added trusting the letter in Donghyuck’s face.

 

Donghyuck had to back off a little to be able to read the said letter. Mark had been accepted in a college an hour and a half away from their hometown. Mark said it was his first choice. Donghyuck thought he was lucky. After all, Mark didn’t choose a college on the other side of the country. But at the same time, he had knots in his stomach at the thought of not having Mark five minutes away from him.

 

Donghyuck looked up at Mark with a stiff smile. “Congrats Mark. I’m glad you got in.” He said. He knew his voice wasn’t that stable. He knew he didn’t sound genuine, but it was the best he could do.

 

“What’s wrong? Are you ok?” Mark asked in concern, brushing Donghyuck’s hair out his eyes.

“Everything is good. I’m just stressed about my math exam.” Donghyuck said, trying to put his uneasiness on something else.

“Your exam is in a month Hyuck. What’s bothering you?” Mark tried again.

 

Donghyuck got up from his desk and took a step away turning his back to his boyfriend. “I said everything is ok.”

 

Mark sighed before approaching Donghyuck. The youngest didn’t turn around. Mark sighed again, wrapping his arms around Donghyuck’s waist and putting his chin on his shoulder. He softly kissed Donghyuck neck. “Come on baby. You’ve been a little distant lately. You know you can tell me anything.” He whispered between kisses.

 

Donghyuck didn’t respond at first, closing his eyes to enjoy the moment to the fullest.

 

“I guess… I’m… I’m a little scared.” Donghyuck whispered after a moment. He turned around in Mark’s arms to face him.

 

Mark’s eyes soften a little. Donghyuck looked so small in his arms. He wanted nothing more than to hold him close and make all his worries disappear. “What are you scared of baby?” He asked, his voice still soft.

 

“It’s the first time you’ll be that far away from me,” Donghyuck admitted, hiding his face in the crook of Mark’s neck.  Mark didn’t say anything. Simply kissed Donghyuck’s head and tightening his hold around his waist.  He held him without saying a word until he felt something wet on his neck.

“Hey don’t cry, baby. I’m not leaving yet. Everything will be alright.” Mark said putting his hands on Donghyuck’s shoulders, looking him in the eyes.

“You don’t know that Mark,” Donghyuck said, his voice getting a little high pitched.

 

Mark took Donghyuck’s hand in his and led them to the bed. He sat and brought Donghyuck with him, installing him on his lap. “You’re right. I don’t know what will happen in the future.” He said kissing Donghyuck’s cheek. It tasted a little salty because of his tears. “But it’s going to be ok. We’re going to be ok.”

 

“But what if you meet someone else while you’re in college?” Donghyuck asked. He stopped crying but his voice was still a little rough. Mark opened his mouth to reassure him again but Donghyuck interrupted him. “Like what if you meet someone older. More experimented. Who’s ready to do more, while I’m still a high school student who gets flustered when our make-out sessions become too heated.” He rambled. His hands were clutching the aim of Mark’s shirt, twisting it between his fingers.

“Hey, don’t speak like that ok.” Mark interrupted Donghyuck’s rambling. “I don’t care about them. I only care about you.” He said, intertwining his fingers tightly with his boyfriend’s.

 

They stayed silent for a couple minutes, basking in each other’s presence. Donghyuck took a deep breath, trying to ease the tension in his shoulders. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust Mark, it was just all so new. They’ll go from being together almost every day to seeing each other once every month.

 

“Don’t worry. Your last year of high school will go by so quickly. Then you can join me. We could share an apartment. Would you like that?” Mark asked after a while, still trying to reassure him.

 

Donghyuck nodded in agreement. Yeah sharing an apartment with Mark sounded good. Too good. Sleeping next to him, with his head on his chest, every night would be like a dream come true. Being able to make out without the fear of being interrupted by their parents was also a nice advantage.

 

“Do you know why I’m sure we’ll be ok?” Mark asked again, pecking his boyfriend’s lips

“No, why?” Donghyuck whispered between kisses.

“Because I love you and nothing or no one can change that.”

 

Donghyuck looked in Mark’s eyes. They were filled with so much love, it made his worries almost disappear. Almost, because he was still sad to be separated for a year.

 

“And I love you.” He replied before leaning into a kiss again.

 

***

 

Mark had been gone to college for a little over a month. Donghyuck and Mark FaceTimed every night, but Donghyuck couldn’t help but feel a bit lonely. Seeing Mark on screen wasn’t the same thing as holding him in his arms.

 

“Lighten up Hyuck. Aren’t you going to see him this weekend?” Jaemin said a lunch that day.

“Yeah, I know… but I still miss him.” Donghyuck whined a little.

 

Donghyuck has been planning this visit for a couple days. It was a surprise. Mark had no idea he was coming over this weekend. Donghyuck had been in contact with Johnny and Jaehyun, two of Mark’s friends at college.

 

“You’re speaking to him every night. Can you miss him that much?” Jeno asked between bites of his sandwich.

“Easy for you to say. You’re holding hand with your boyfriend at the moment. Spend a day or two apart and then I’ll give you the right to judge me.” Donghyuck said whipping his head in Jeno’s direction with a frown.

“Calm down man. I’m sorry.” Jeno apologized.

 

Donghyuck sighed “No, I’m sorry. I’m a little on edge. I haven’t seen Mark in person in so long. What if everything is different?” He asked without really waiting for an answer.

 

“Don’t worry man. Everything will be ok. And if it’s not we’ll be there for you.” Jeamin reassured his friend, smirking at the end.

 

Donghyuck rolled his eyes and finished his lunch. Only a couple more days and he’ll see Mark face to face again.

 

***

 

Friday night after class, someone in a black Corolla was waiting for him in the school parking lot. It was Jaehyun and Johnny, Mark’s friends.

 

“Hey, Donghyuck. It’s nice to finally meet you.” Johnny told him, sitting behind the stirring wheel.

“Yeah. Nice to meet the guy Mark can never shut up about.” Jaehyun added with a warm smile.

 

Jaemin and Jeno smirked at Donghyuck. Letting him know that he was worrying for nothing the other day.

 

“Yeah yeah. Nice to meet you too guys.” He turned to Jaemin and Jeno “See you Monday guys. Hope you’ll be able to survive without me.” He said.

“Are you kidding me? I’m dreaming of going on a date without dragging your mopping ass with us.” Jaemin said with a laugh.

 

Donghyuck flipped his friends off and climbed inside the car. He waved one last time as they left the school ground.

 

“Your friends seem nice,” Johnny said as he started the engine.

“They are but they’re also annoying, but they’re also the best.”

 

They had a good hour and a half before reaching campus. Making friends with his boyfriend’s friends seemed like the least boring solution to pass the time.

 

“So, planning a little surprise for your boyfriend,” Jaehyun smirked, looking at Donghyuck in the rear-view mirror.

“I hope you guys kept your mouth shut. I really want to surprise him.” Donghyuck said because he worked so hard for this be messed up.

“We didn’t say anything. Mostly because we had exams this week and we were very busy.” Johnny said, reassuring Donghyuck. “I mean tonight is our first party in like two weeks.” He laughed.

 

Donghyuck was startled a bit by that information. Mark never talked about any parties during their FaceTime sessions.

 

“Do you go to many parties?” He asked trying to act casual.

“Us?” Jaehyun asked pointing to himself and Johnny with his thumb. “Yeah, we do. But first year don’t usually attend parties that much. They are still so worried about their grades.”

“What he means is no Mark doesn’t go to parties. Tonight, is the first we convince him to attend.” Johnny added calming Donghyuck immediately.

 

Mark and he would attend their first college party at the same time. Donghyuck would never admit it out loud but he actually liked the idea. As if they were at the same place in life again.

 

The rest of the road was quite pleasant. Donghyuck learned that Johnny was studying Informatic and Jaehyun was in the same Music program as Mark. They were nice and funny. He understood why his boyfriend liked them.

 

When they arrived, they had to stop by Jaehyun’s dorm because he needed to change his shirt. As Jaehyun was rummaging in his drawers to find a shirt, Donghyuck was growing more impatient by the minute, always checking the time on his phone.

 

“Calm down dude. It’s not even 10:00 PM. Mark probably hasn’t arrived at the party yet.” Johnny said clapping him on the back with a smile.

 

“I don’t know ok. It’s my first college party, I haven’t seen my boyfriend in a month, and I’m nervous ok.” Donghyuck groaned checking his phone once again.

 

At the same time, his screen lit up with a message from Mark.

 

**Mark <3:**   
_Hey baby! I’m leaving for that party. Don’t worry I’ll be safe. If it isn’t too late when I come back, I’ll try to call you. Xxxx_

 

Donghyuck smiled at the text. He wanted to tell Mark that he was here. That the older didn’t need to call him because he’ll be spending the weekend with him. But, he didn’t want to ruin the surprise either.

 

**Hyuck <3:**   
_Ok. Have fun! Stay safe I love you xxxx!!_

 

As he pressed sent, Jaehyun came back from his room. “Let’s party baby!” He exclaimed with a smile.

 

They arrived at a huge house. Donghyuck will never understand frat parties. There were already people overflowing from everywhere. He followed Johnny and Jaehyun inside, making sure to stick by their sides. It wasn’t the time to get lost in a crowd. They made their way to the kitchen. The older guys grabbed a drink offering one to Donghyuck, but he refused it. Drinking wasn’t really his thing.

 

“Do any of you see Mark?” He shouted over the music when they returned to the living room.

 

Donghyuck turned around on himself trying to spot his boyfriend.

 

“Not yet but don’t worry your pretty head. You’ll find him eventually.” Jaehyun said before taking a gulp of his drink.

 

Donghyuck smiled tightly. People were passing him by and none of them looked like Mark. He decided to walk around the room. Maybe if he was moving around he’ll bump into him. Around his second tour of the living room, he spotted someone who looked like his boyfriend on the other side of the room. Donghyuck walked a little faster, a relieved smile on his lips. He couldn’t wait to see Mark’s reaction. He made his way as to face Mark and he’ll be close enough. He was about to get his boyfriend attention but stopped in his track when he saw Mark speaking with a girl.

 

They were standing close to each other. The girl had her hand on Mark’s arm and seemed very interested with what she was saying. The sight made Donghyuck nervous. What if Mark wasn’t happy that he was here? What if he had something going on with this girl? Sure, he had been with Donghyuck for the past 2 years, but his first relationship was with a girl. Donghyuck shook his head. He couldn’t be thinking about that. Maybe they were friends and Mark would never cheat on him. It wasn’t like the older to hurt others.

 

Donghyuck had just made up his mind and started making his way to Mark again when the girl leaned in and pressed her lips against Mark’s. Donghyuck stopped once again, his heart skipping a beat. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing. He gasped loudly, attracting people’s attention. Attracting Mark’s attention. Mark quickly pushed the girl away, his eyes widening in horror.

 

“Hyuck, I swear…” He tried to begin but Donghyuck turned away and ran out of the house.

 

    Mark tried to follow him, but he lost him in the sea of people. He was calling and texting the younger but, of course, Donghyuck wasn’t responding. He ended up bumping into Johnny.

 

“Hey, Mark! Your boyfriend is looking for you!” Johnny exclaimed, wiggling his brows.

“He’s not looking for me anymore. He found me… With Sunhi crashing her mouth on mine.” Mark replied with a desperate sigh.

“Oh shit! This girl really doesn’t understand the meaning of not interested.” Johnny said getting serious.

“I really don’t care about her. I have no idea where Donghyuck is and he isn’t answering my calls. Please help me?” Mark asked looking up at his taller friend.

 

    Johnny took out his phone. He had exchanged numbers with Donghyuck before the party just in case.

 

“He’s not that far. He’s sitting on the sidewalk outside the house.” Johnny said after a few seconds.

“Oh, thank god!” Mark said with relief. 

“Yeah now go explain yourself and get back your man.” Johnny patted him on the back and continued on his way.

 

Mark took a deep breath before stepping outside. He looked right and left before he finally spotted Donghyuck. The younger was sitting, his knees to his chest, and hugging himself. He had his back to Mark, but the older could tell he was crying. It wasn’t hard to figure. His shoulders were tense and if Mark had caught Donghyuck kissing someone else he would definitely cry.

 

“Hey.” He said quietly when he was standing next to Donghyuck.

“Go away I have nothing to say to you,” Donghyuck said between sobs.

 

Mark sighed before sitting next to Donghyuck on the sidewalk.

 

“Can I at least explain,” Mark asked in a whisper.

 

Donghyuck didn’t answer. He didn’t how to react. At the same time, he wanted to bury himself in Mark’s arms, but his heart was aching every time his mind went back to the kiss. He didn’t want to break up with Mark and he didn’t want Mark to explain why he was leaving him.

It was like all his fears came true. Mark had gone to college and found someone else. Someone better than him. Just thinking about it made him cry harder.

 

“Hey please stop crying.” Mark pleaded. “Baby look at me.” He reached out for Donghyuck’s face.

 

Donghyuck flinched when Mark’s fingers brushed his cheek. He looked up at the same time, catching a flash of pain in Mark’s eyes.

 

“Look, this girl means nothing to me. She’s been after me since the beginning of the year. I’ve told her countless times that I had a boyfriend and I love him very much.” Mark started his explanation.

“She still kissed you. And you didn’t look like you were going to push her away.” Donghyuck whispered. He had stopped sobbing, but quiet tears were still streaming down his face.

“I was shocked. I know it doesn’t excuse anything, but I swear to you I would never cheat on you baby.” Mark said desperately for Donghyuck to believe him.

 

They stayed silent for a moment. Mark wanted to comfort Donghyuck, but he was sure he couldn’t handle it if the younger rejected him again. Then, without a warning, Donghyuck put his arms around Mark’s waist and nuzzled his neck. Mark tensed for a second before relaxing in his boyfriend’s hold.

 

“I believe you. It still hurts but I believe you.” Donghyuck said, his breath hot against Mark’s throat.

“Thank you,” Mark said hugging Donghyuck tight. “How about we get out of here and go back to my dorm.”

 

     They went back to Mark’s dorm. Donghyuck changed his clothes and put on Mark’s hoodie and sweatpants. They both sat on Mark’s bed, watching Brooklyn 99 on his laptop.

 

“I’m so sorry for tonight,” Mark said after a moment.

“Yeah, that’s not exactly how I imagined my surprise going,” Donghyuck replied with a small smile.

“I’m very happy you’re here. I missed you so much.” Mark said, burying his face in Donghyuck’s hair.

“I missed you too,” Donghyuck said, his voice unsteady.

“Hey don’t cry again. It’s over now. I know it might take some time for you to trust me again, but please I can’t stand seeing you crying because of me.” Mark said, holding Donghyuck’s hands in his and looking intensely in his eyes.

“God, I love you,” Donghyuck said before kissing Mark softly.

 

They kissed for a minute, enjoying each other’s presence after a long time apart.

 

“I love you too Hyuck. Unless I screw this up again, I’m going to marry you.” Mark said between kisses.

 

Donghyuck broke the kiss, looking at Mark in shock.

 

“Are you purposing to me right now?” He asked his eyes wide.

“Not now.” Mark chuckled. “But one day I will. You deserve a better purposing than me doing on the same night that you saw me being kissed by someone else.” He said caressing Donghyuck’s cheek lightly.

“Damn right I deserve better.” Donghyuck laughed lightly. “Well, you better not mess this up.” He said before kissing Mark’s cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work in the NCT fandom. I love Markhyuck with all my heart and they make me so happy.


End file.
